


Time Stands and Time Moves

by RockinDragonz



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/pseuds/RockinDragonz
Summary: Time stood still for Kravitz and Taako for so long.  When will it move forward again?





	Time Stands and Time Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a-horse-in-a-jacket on Tumblr for the 2018 TaZ Queer Gift Exchange! Hope you like it <3

Time is...weird.

For Kravitz, time barely passed anymore. He marked the days in the amount of souls reclaimed for the Raven Queen. He had no concept of night or day anymore, he had been serving her for so long he had pretty much but forgotten about them. Of course, he recognized it when he was planetside, but there really was no night or day in the Astral Plane.

For Taako, so much time had passed, yet he hadn't aged a day. Of course, he didn't know that as he performed his shows for an awed crowd, but something felt off about his body. He felt invincible, like he could do anything with no physical consequences. He always got that way around the new year.

When Kravitz saw Taako, it was not love at first sight. He was a special case in a long list of souls needing to be reaped, nothing more. When Taako saw Kravitz, he was the enemy, just someone who needed to be defeated to ensure his survival. Neither of them felt anything about the other; not love, not hate, not guilt, just...nothing.

When they met at the Chug 'n’ Squeeze, Kravitz found himself interested in the odd man. For the first time in ages, he could feel time passing, and he wished he could make it stop, if only to hear Taako's laugh on repeat or to hear Taako explain some long winded story. For Taako, seeing Kravitz in a white dress shirt absolutely covered in clay was surprisingly attractive. Taako had eyes; he could see that Kravitz was extremely attractive from the moment they had met, he just hadn't given himself the chance to consider anything about it. That night at the Chug 'n’ Squeeze, it felt like each of them had woken up and began to recognize the minutes pass by. Taako wasn't taking them for granted anymore and Kravitz was finally even aware of them.

Their interactions from there were few and far between. They would occasionally meet up in secret as to not draw any attention to themselves. At that point, they were just friends, really close friends, who snuck out together occasionally.

When Taako saw through the portal in the midst of saving Magnus, he felt his heart stop beating for a moment. He was drawn naturally to helping Kravitz, but Magnus needed him now, so Taako ignored the cold fear pooling in his gut and pressed forward to save his companion. When Kravitz was sucks under that slime, time seemed to disappear. He found his mind concerned for Taako as he felt everything getting darker for the second time around, but he refused to give up, if only to make sure Taako stayed safe. He plunged through the murky, sticky, slimy water and broke free of it's hold, only to be sucked back down and, in a moment of panic, he struck a deal. His first course of action, now, was to rip open a portal to wherever Taako was, but, when he tried, cold fear pooled in his gut because his scythe wasn't working.

Kravitz heard the song fill the air. He heard the story of Taako's life and the century they had spent running. Everything made sense now, everything Kravitz had been told about the trio made sense, but he still couldn't access Taako. He tried and tried, but his futile efforts were met only with exhaustion. So he waited.

For Taako, it was a no brainer to open the Astral Plane. At the very least, he would be able to see Kravitz before they fucking died. The first try seemed to be going well, but it just failed like everything else. He tried again, but barely made a dent the second go round. He had all but given up when the cart appeared. Cooking brought back a fire he had forgotten over the decade he'd spent on this planet, and he was finally able to transmute the massive circle of glass that had once been Phandalin, and as the ghost city rose from the depths of the Astral Plane, Kravitz stood there right in front of Taako, in all his gorgeous glory. Before Taako can even think, he is running towards Kravitz with every intention of smooching his face off. Kravitz, to his credit, did try to warm up his face, but Taako couldn't care less. He was kissing him and he loved him and he was happy. When Kravitz said he loved him, it was as if time was kickstarted forward for them. Finally, finally, they both knew what time had been stopped for: each other.


End file.
